Rue 's hunger games
by hatersgonnahatee
Summary: Rues perspective of the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

When I wake up, I automatically look for my sisters by my side. None of the three lay next to me, but in the other room. Oh, yes. I know why: Today is the reaping. My stomach churns, and I decide to get up. I crawl into bed with my mother, and silently cry. My mother gets up, and grips my arm.

"Rue," she said, "Go to Matthew's,"

I get dressed in a green shirt and overalls, and comb my hair, and throw on my boots. I begin to walk to my mom's friend, Matthew's house. He lives about a mile away, so it should give me some time before the reaping. I walk a few blocks in scilence, admiring the lovely flowers. A mocking jay lands a few feet away from me, and bursts out a melody. I have never herd it before, but I decide to sing a different a song to the mocking jay:

_Somewhere we can be free_

_It only can be found in the hardest place to find, deep inside your mind_

_The flowers don't wilt, and the trees are green_

_The water is blue and the fish decide to play_

I forgot the next line, but the mocking jays wait for more. When I don't say anything, they easily pick it up, and soon, the air is filled with music. I slowly look for a good tree to climb. There are really no bad trees to climb. I pick one, and climb up to the top. I look for the closest tree, and find one a few feet away. I leap to the next tree and the next. I can almost fly. I would love to fly. Anyway, jumping trees is almost a second nature. I can see everything from up here; from nests, to the fields of food. I pick those food everyday, but get nothing in return, because only adults get the money. I don't see the harm in doing the work. I jump once more, and climb down from the tree.

I knock on Matthew's door, and he takes a while to answer, but does.

"Hello Rue. What can I do for you today?" he asks.

I feel slightly embarrassed. The only time my mother makes me see him is for food. But I still try to come, only to make him feel good.

I smile at him, because he knows what I need.

"Come on in,"

I walk in, and head straight to his kitchen. There he sells arrays of food, vegetables and some dairy products. I grab two eggs and a tomato, and hand him a few coins. He counts the money, and a smile appears on his face.

'Thank you," he says. I smile and head out.

I find a patch of onions, and pick some. It might go well with our breakfast. I get back into the trees, and head home. When I get home, It is only a half an hour until the reaping. I get ready while my mother makes a breakfast of sunny side up eggs, with a tomato and onion. I put on a light green dress and leave my hair. I put on a necklace,that looks like a star. I eat the breakfast, and our family leaves. I hold my dads hand, while we follow the crowd to the town square. When we arrive, I let go of my dads hand and get in a circle of 12-year-olds. My best friend comes next to me.

"Hey Rue," she says.

"Hello Cherrie,"

"I don't expect to get picked." Cherrie whispers in my ear. I nod my head, because I don't think she will. Many kids our age don't.

A woman appears on the stage. She is strangely thin, even for me. She has bright blue hair, and a light yellow puffy dress.

"Gather around, are we clear? Okay, ladies and gentle men I present the mayor. The mayor tells a story of Panem, how it rose up and out of the ashes of North America, and the rebellion.

The lady, I believe her name is Clarabell, says,"I am now going to pick a lovely lady to represent district 11."

_Why does she say everything she is going to do?_

She digs her hand into the bowl.

"Rue Silvers,"


	2. Chapter 2

_Rue Silvers_. The name repeats over and over again in my head. That's me. I have to admit, I didn't see it coming. I look around, and everyone looks at me. I slowly walk onto the stage not really understanding. But I realize, I am going to the capitol to fight to death with 23 other tributes making sure I will be dead by morning.

"Now for our boy tribute," Clarabell says "Thresh Actiray," There is only one Thresh in all of district 11. And he takes the stage. We use to help each other out when harvesting food. Almost all the time. If I was not with Cherrie, that is. Our parents were very good friends. He had broken so many rules he could have been caught for, but he was not, and that I must admire. I am not a rule breaker. But that can still change.

"I am now going to ask you to give applause for our district 11 tributes!"

We next head straight into the Justice building, where I can say good bye to family and friends, if they decide to show up. I walk into the room that may be my last time ever seeing my family. I only get 15 minutes to talk to them.

My three sisters and mother and father walk in, their skin slightly burn from the sun. My father and mother are still shocked, while my sisters are already embracing me into a hug.

"You have to win," the oldest of the three says.

"Yea, or else I don't know what I would do," The middle of them blurts out.

"You would come home, after right, if you lost?" The youngest says hopefully.

She dose not understand. She thinks I will come back to her either way. My eyes begin to sting, and they fill with tears.

"No. If I lose then I never come back," My dad comes next to me and holds my hand. He then kisses me lightly in the cheek.

"You can win, Rue," My dad says encouragingly. "You're fast. You know what food is safe to eat." He said. "I love you,"

My mother walks up to me next, and stays down my face, quiet. "I love you, you know."

"I love to too," I say "I love you all," I feel like I want to cry, and run as far as away as I can. I can't because I have to stay strong for my little sisters.

My family gets pulled away from me, and my mom begs for more time. My father looks me dead in the eye and mouths something I don't understand. The youngest sibling, grips my leg, and the peace keeper pulls her off.

"I love you," I say to her. The sound of my sister screaming fills the air and the door slams shut. For a second, I think about what my dad had tried to say.

My dad had mouthed: _Do it. Win. I dare you, and I love you._

The one thing that bothers me the most, I didn't bother to reply. I lay on top of the velvet couch. And try to stay strong. Cherrie walks in, and my attitude changes. I run to her, and she says to me, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine,"

"Good,"

She draws me into a hug, and I tell her "Can you tell my family, that I will win?"

"Of course," Cherrie pulls away from the hug. "One good thing results from all of this,"

"What?" I say with a smile.

"You get to eat capitol food,"

"Not in the arena,"

"So what? You get have the stuff for a week."

Cherrie looks at my necklace. She gave it to me when we met, to secure our friendship. I begin to give it to her, but she won't take it.

"I will get when they ship back your body," she says "Just kidding,"

So I now I understand everyone already knows I will die. I just have to prove them wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherrie senses the hurt registering in me.

"No Rue, I was just kidding. You will not die and you're my best friend. I am not that mean." She pulls me into a hug and she leaves the room by the peace keeper's commands. We arrive at the train station, and I catch glimpses of myself on a television. I look, if anything scared. But who wouldn't be? Apparently, one girl who just appeared on TV isn't. She has gray eyes, and black hair. She looks almost bored. I shakily climb up the train steps, and enter after Thresh. I want to say good bye to the whole land, even the people, the crops, and my few special mocking jays. If I had, I would have been prepared for the possibility of never coming back.

"Now you two," Clarabell starts "You will have so much fun here, even if it is, only for a little while. The arena is very fun."

Thresh shakes his head and looks at me. I give him a slight smile but quickly look away.

"Oh, and before I forget, feel free to do whatever you want until we call you for dinner."

I turn on my heel and walk to my room. She said, to 'feel free'. How can I feel free when I am forced to kill other people I don't even know?

The room they have assigned to me is lovely. They have things Clarabell describes to be a shower, that have never even seen. I choose the clothes I am going to wear. The drawers have so many clothes- what am I going to wear? Everything is beautiful, something I could never even dream about in district 11. I want to wear something beautiful, but I settle on gray pants and a green blouse. But before I dress in the items, I take a shower. The showers are actually warm water, no boiling water necessary. Clarabell calls us for dinner. I quickly get out, change, and head straight to the dining car.

"Thresh and Rue, I assume you already know your mentors, Chaff and Seeder,"

I do know Chaff, I see him around town all the time, and he is usually a bit woozy, but not too drunk. Seeder, I don't see her all that often. She is more a quiet person. Her hair is black and gray, and olive skin, so she looks nothing like most of district 11's population. I take a seat next to Seeder, and Thresh. A boy brings us soup first, that is some kind of fancy vegetable I can't identify.

"What's in this?" I ask him as I hand the young man the bowl. He simply shrugs, and swallows hard.

"Rue," Thresh whispers "He's an avox. He has no tong. That means he's done something really bad," If he has no tong, then he can't talk.

Another person, a female avox I suppose, brings us another dish, chicken on orange cream sauce. I take my first bite, and my mouth is full of sauce. There is nothing like it. It is also served with special bread, and it could be a meal in itself. By the end of this meal, I feel sick. Chaff keeps ordering more beer, and wine though I don't even know why. He has everything he wants, but his hand. His arm ends in a stub. It slowly dawns on me: it must be painful to watch someone you train die every year.

"So," Seeder says "Tomorrow will be the opening ceremonies." The same avox girl brings us a cake in pudding, and takes away our plates.

"Then training. It's best to share with us what your weapon is so we can identify how to help you in the arena. So we will start with you, Thresh."

"My weapon, is anything." He dishes. "Not specific enough," Seeder says immediately.

"Okay, fine. My weapon is a spear,"

"Would you be capable of using a sword?"

It takes him a while to answer. "Yes,"

"How about you Rue? Anything you're good at?"

"I would say sling shot. I can hit anything with that." I answer. "Okay. Is there anything else you can kill someone with?"

I know I can use a spear well, there just like the fruit pickers we use back home. "A spear,"

"Great," Clarabell interrupts "Time to watch the reaping,"

We are led into another train car, and we watch the reapings. Only a few stick to my mind, like the boy volunteer from one. There is also a vicious looking girl from three. A girl with a red main is reaped. I watch me, get reaped, and then Thresh, reaped, with Clarabell smiling until her face hurts.

The girl from district 12, really sticks to my mind. She volunteered for her younger sister. I want her as an ally immediately. I would do the same thing as she would. I would volunteer for my younger sisters, because I love them so much. Haymitch collapses off the stage. _And I thought Chaff got drunk._ My heart begins to sink, because as I watch the little girl got reaped, Primrose scream for her sister. My sisters are most likely screaming like that for me right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Another tribute from district 12 got reaped. Katniss sighs and the boy reaches out to her hand, and squeezes it.

"Give a hand your tributes!" But no, they don't clap, they press there three middle fingers to their lips, and point it up. _Did they just do that? Actually do that?_ They gave the sign of good bye to Katniss. Effie is speechless, and they cut they video. Effie looks much more freakish than Clarabell, because she has a huge pink wig, while Clarabell has less curly blue hair. I rather have Effie as escort, though.

"Why don't you two head back to your rooms now? Tomorrow you will arrive at the lovely Capitol, so much better than you're hideous other dist- did I just say that out loud? I must beg for your forgiveness."

"Oh Clara," Chaff starts "You have a problem. You should have a drink. Taste that delicious thing."

"Chaff, you know I would never drink I don't want to end up like you."

"Shut up, clown. Why don't just go and-" Seeder slaps her hand over Chaff's mouth.

"As Clarabell said, you should go to sleep. I will give you your results later in the week." Seeder says. I stand up and go into my room, just as Thresh follows me out. While we're alone, walking down the hall, he stops me.

"Rue, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I know I once told you that you'd never get reaped. I'm so sorry; I will try to protect you."

"It's okay. I know you did not expect that. It's okay, if I don't win, I want you to. I don't even want to win, Thresh. If I murder somebody- I just, will want to die." I turn and walk into my room, and sit on my bed.

It's true. If I kill anybody, I don't know how I can face my family back in district 11. Today has been the worst day of my life, and if I want to cry, now is the time to do it. I slip into my silk night gown, and begin to cry. I want to back home, and be with family. I don't want to fight to the death with 23 other people for their life. I get a headache, and I fall asleep. Tonight in my dream, I see my youngest sister being reaped, and me not being able to save her. She dies by a sword to the head, and sings the song I taught her and screams my name in her death.

I wake up covered in my sweat, and I take a few, minutes to calm down. I tell myself that it was just a dream, that my sisters okay, it is me that could die. I clean up, and take a quick shower, and dress in the same clothes as yesterday. I head down to breakfast, and there is only me and Seeder.

"Today is the opening ceremonies, so you will be meeting your stylist today."

"I know,"

Chaff comes into the room, he is woozy again. Thresh comes in. We all eat sausage, and eggs.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Clarabell asks.

Nobody answers. The room goes dark, for about the minute. My heart almost stops, I hate the dark, and underground. If there are explosions underground, or if I can't breathe- I will go crazy. The lights come back on, and I see the Capitol. I run to the window, and look at the Capitol. It is so shiny, the buildings are huge. Citizens look into the window and wave at me, blow kisses, and smile the biggest smile I have ever seen. I wave at them, even blow kisses to them. Thresh looks at me like I am insane, but I don't see why. It slowly dawns on me why: These people can't wait to see me kill.

**Authors note: Do you like the story so far? I will try to update almost every few days. Please review! The more reviews the quicker I will update!**


	5. Chapter 5

But I don't want to kill anyone. The citizens cheer, but the louder they get, the more I want to leave from their welcome.

I don't even know how this even happened. I mean, it was my first year with my name even being entered into the reaping ball. 12 year olds almost never get picked. The train slowly comes to a stop, which only makes the capitol freaks yell louder.

"Welcome to the Capitol," Clarabell says. "Thank y-" I start, but Clara has more to say.

"The only place where you can get away from your, horrible, freakish district."

Our freakish district? Is she crazy? Thresh has an angry expression on his face, but he balls up his hands and I see him relax. But it also tells me what one of his weaknesses is. He lets his anger get the best of him. Clarabell guides us out of the train.

"Ouch," I say one of my remake ladies rip hair off my leg. Her is Xandee, can you tell she made up her own name? She has tattoos that roll up one arm, around her back and down the other side of her body like a snake. Xandee's skin is a pretty shade of purple, and always wears her hair in five pony tails.

Now Jay, is tall and skinny, and has orange hair. If you take off all his piercings, lipstick, and fake eyelashes, he may look almost normal minus his pale skin. The last remaker, is named Snake. He is very bright, loves pink, and wears dresses. He uses his hands when he talks, and has the funniest accent ever. Snake always looks at Jay, and gives him a creepiest look ever.

They flat iron my hair, and style it so all of hair comes to one side and shapes my face. Xandee paints my nails a light yellow.

"I think it's time to hand her up to almighty Travis,"

The three of them leave the room, and leave me plucked like a bird, waiting for Travis, my stylist. What will he do to me? Of a sudden, I am scared and want to run. Where could I run though? Honestly, I would run at least to district 11. I hate the Hunger Games. Only if there was someone who could lead us all into a huge rebellion and- did I really just think that? Of course I did. I can't even imagine a life without the capitol, telling us everything to do, and watching us everyday.

Travis walks in. "Hello darling! It's nice to meet you! I am Travis!"

He is hyper. He is also freakish, and probably the most clownish person I have ever seen.

"I'm Rue," I say. "That's great! I can find some time to care later! Now take off your robe." He says.

I don't take off my robe. Travis is going to look at me naked? He comes around me, and murmurs under his breath, "Stupid girl." Travis rips off my robe, and he starts at my bare body. I feel this is a violation, and wrong thing to do.

"You're not that hairy, huh? Most of my tributes are. I don't think it was necessary to remove your leg hair but whatever. Once you die, most won't really care about your leg hair anyway."

So now I can add Travis onto my list for who knows I will die. Cherrie is on that list. He takes in every inch of my body, and always makes a hurtful comment. I feel the tears swelling up in my eyes, and I can't contain them any longer. They pour out, one by one. Travis notices.

"Did I make you cry?" he says as he takes his face into my hands. "Well that's good. If you're going into the games you should toughen up." I pull my robe on.

"We are eating lunch now. Care to join me?" asks Travis.

"I get the feeling I don't have a choice." I say.

"Exactly, you don't. I can't even imagine how much more you love this place than your own very home."

"I prefer home," Travis looks stunned. "But darling, you don't know the dangers you have back in… What district?"

"I'm district 11," I say as we sit down at a few sofas across each other. "And it is very safe. Well, safer than it is here, I suppose."

"I disagree. Your district is starving, unsafe, and you can trust nobody. President Snow always has the best peace keepers there, so most people die when they break rules."

"Yes, because we have the best peace keepers there, our village is completely safe," I say.

_If he says one more thing, I swear I am going to lose it._

"But darling, the peace keepers love to cut off your some population every year. Therefore, it is not safe."

I platter of steamy chicken is served before us. I attack it with my fork, and my handy little knife. There is nothing like it. There is also a side of buttery peas, and mashed potatoes.

"It's safer there than fighting to the death!" I almost yell. I am sure if 23 tributes want me dead, it won't be very hard for any of them to kill me! Many of the tributes this year, are stunning with their muscles. I would bet on Cato or Thresh, to win, if I was not here.

"That is true." I finish my food, and don't respond to that. I guess I just won the argument. They bring us a dessert, a light blue drink.

"What is this?" I ask.

"It's a slushi," he says "Try it," I take a sip, and it taste a bit sour, and even feels bubbly in my mouth. I drink it all up, and order another one. I like it.

"Enough! Now you have to get ready for the opening ceremonies!"

Travis applies a light yellowy green eye shadow on me. He puts a bright pink lipstick on, and does some shading on my face. I take off my robe, and he slips me into my outfit. Travis helps me into my boots, and places a head piece on.

"Open your eyes,"

My dress is beautiful. It looks like leaves, it has all the colors of the usual leaves in district dress comes down to my knees, and is slightly shiny. I wear sliver leggings under. I like the look. I think the neck of the dress comes to far down, making me look much older than I actually am. But I guess that's the whole point. The boots are bright red heels that lace up to my calves. I don't even know why we have to dress up like this for the crowd. But it slowly dawns on me. If I don't look good enough for them, I won't have anyone who will want me to live.


	6. Chapter 6

We get into our chariot, and I notice the horses are black. The color of the horses gets darker from the front of the line.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I bring to you the tributes of the annual 74th Hunger Games!"

District 1 goes out. Then district 2, 3, and 4. I wait, and before I know it, we are leaving. The crowd goes wild. The light dazes me for only a moment, and then I come back to reality. I am stunned, and Thresh looks straight ahead, and I realize, if I want to win, I must act like I love the citizens. I start waving, blowing kisses, but nobody notices. Every one turns their attention behind me, and I automatically look back. There is something, almost like, fire. That's it, district 12 is on fire! That's awesome! But nobody pays attention to me. Katniss looks amazing, and so does Peeta. Now I know I want Katniss as an ally. The 12 districts form a circle, and all the cameras are trained on them. The anthem plays, and we head back into the bottom level of the remake center.

I watch Katniss, which causes Thresh to look her way too. Cato throws her nasty look, and I want to slap him.

"You were great!" Seeder says.

"Nice job. But nobody noticed you." Chaff says.

A big smile goes onto my face. "Thank you," They lead us back into our level of the place, and I go into my room.

"Do whatever you would like until dinner!" Clarabell says. I take off my entire make up, and leave my hair. My mother always told me that I don't need make up. I have always been a little bit interested in it, but today, I will listen to her. The last thing I want is to displease her. Because I may die soon, I will try to be the daughter she always wanted me to be.

I dress in a light pink shirt, and a pair of gray shorts. I sit on my bed, and I find this thing by the wall. It looks like a menu, and I tap one of the items. It comes out of the bottom, and look at it. I don't eat the chicken; I know I will be eating dinner soon. I wonder what Thresh is doing. I walk over to his room, and knock at the door.

"Hey Rue," Thresh says.

"Hello. How did you like the opening ceremonies?" I ask.

"Uh, it was great." I nod. He swallows hard and speaks.

"I know you have been watching that district 12 girl, and don't do it." Thresh says.

He saw me watching her? "Do what?" I ask.

"Don't be her ally. She looks like she is going to be with that blond haired boy." Thresh points out.

"But she seems nice! And so what? I might not be her ally, but I might want one. Besides, she seems like a survivor." I say.

"Rue, you not seeing what I am seeing. You could be her ally, and before you know it, she kills you! You don't know her, Rue!"

I count to ten, and tell myself to calm down. "Okay," I say, trying not to lose my temper. "Your right I don't know her."

"No I'm not saying you can't be her ally, get to know her." Thresh says.

"I can't talk to her!" I can actually, but I won't. I have a shyness problem. "I know. You don't need to talk to her, follow her." I nod my head, and head out to dinner. We eat pork chops in gravy, and I absolutely love it.

I abandon my fork and knife, and use my bare hands. Clarabell looks horrified. Chaff smiles and looks at Clarabell and gives a light laugh.

"She needs to learn her manners, Chaff!" Clarabell exclaims.

"Let her be, Clara! She is just a child." Chaff says standing up for me.

"Yes, but learning her manners-"

"Learning her manners is going to what? I hardy doubt manners in the arena will help."

"Chaff, you do know that you are almost completely flat out-"

"Why don't you just go to-"Seeder slaps her hand over Chaff's mouth.

"Well guess what?" Seeder says trying to go the extra mile by throwing excitement into her voice.

"What," Thresh says flatly.

"I got your results. It is kind of an extra thing I do to help you guys. Not any other mentors do it other than me. I believe I am the only one-" Chaff cuts seeder off.

"Can you just give them their damn results now?"

"Okay. They may not be the results you may be expecting. Thresh; I understand you can use a spear, and sword. The best chance you have is by going after people. Rue, I think you should stay farther away from most tributes. But if you can find a suitable ally, I would consider one." Seeder says looking at me. I wiggle an eyebrow at Thresh, proving my point as Katniss as an ally.

Avoxes bring out a chocolate decorated cake and I inhale all of it.

Back home, my mother would always tease me about how fast I would eat.

"Now, tomorrow is the first day of training," Clarabell says.

"You need to show people your skills. To show them they don't mess with you." Chaff says.

"Chaff, you know that is not the right idea. We need them to hide their skills so they can show off their skills more in the arena." Seeder says. I give a slight nod.

"Can't you just let me give some advice here? How often do you see me mentoring like this?" He says. I give a quiet laugh.

"Rue," Chaff whispers. I walk over to him. "Can you cut my meat?" he asks. I notice he hasn't finished dinner yet. In fact, he has not started. I pick up his utensils, and cut away. I sit back down in my chair. He cannot cut his own meat because he has lost one hand the games. He did not want a replacement.

"Not very often. How do you think I won the games?" Seeder says.

"Just trust me," Chaff says.

We watch the opening ceremonies, and I am surprised by how stunning we look. I would say that we look the best, but district 12 looks amazing. District 12 enters out. Citizens cheer, and they throw roses. Katniss catches one, and blows a kiss that direction. They shout her name. Everybody wants her kisses.

The T.V screen turns black.

"Why don't you to go to bed?" Clara asks. I walk back to my room.

I am way too lazy to change, so I sleep in the clothes I have on. When I wake up, I found a pile of clothes to wear my stylist must have picked out. Clara has not called us for breakfast yet, so I assume I still have time to shower. I place it on warm water, and step in. I haven't really ever had a shower, only public baths that are in town. Even then you have to pay, which my family can barely afford. There are about 100 different types of smells for the shampoo you can have. I extremely impressed by this, use lavender.

A glob of it pours onto my head. I rinse it off, and later wash my body. I step out of the shower, and but the clothes on Travis must have chosen for me. There is a pair of black stretchy pants, and a red 'v' neck. He added some brown sturdy boots, which fit quite well. I go out to the dining table to find that everyone is already there.

"You're late for breakfast!" Clarabell says I stand by my chair.

"Sorry, I guess I just didn't hear your wake up call." I say.

"Nonsense! You're going to make us all late! Get into the elevator now!" My heart skips a beat, but I obey and get into the elevator. She takes us down into the training center, and what do you know? We are the first ones here! Someone pins the number 11 onto by back. Within 5 minutes everyone is here but Katniss and Peeta. All of us start to form a circle, and eventually district 12 comes and joins.

Every one there is bigger than me here, though I am not surprised. Atla begins to read down the name of stations there are.

"There are the archery range, knot tying, camouflage," and I begin to daydream. I daydream about home, my breakfast I could have had, and about my adore for music.

Atla releases us, and I head over to the spear throwing station. I pick up a spear, and chuck it straight at the target. I am not too bad, just not very accurate. I try it a few times, and I get better very easy. I find a boy from district 4 is waiting his turn, so I head over to camouflage. I am a mess at this, and the instructor the tries to help me.

"Try and paint some leaves." He suggests to me. I decide to give it a shot, and it certainly looks better than the music note tried to draw. But I had to remind myself:_ This is not a face paint station. How is a music note going to help you?_

I stay close to Katniss, and she seems like a very nice person. She can also easily insult.

**Authors note: Please review! Do like this story so far? I promise, the faster you review the faster I will write! The nice reviews are really encouraging! (So far) **


	7. Chapter 7

"I think we have a shadow."

I stand back a bit, watching Katniss. She stares at me, and we have a moment of eye contact, and I can tell she is examining me. Peeta throws a spear, and Katniss throws one. Peeta murmurs something I can't understand, and she says something back. Peeta looks a bit shocked for a moment, but shrugs it off.

I try to slip into different stations with them, and sometimes try to show off a bit. I remember using a slingshot and hitting the target, with a bulls eye. They both looked impressed, but I remember the fact they can't be too impressed, if I can kill nobody with such a thing. Usually for lunch, I sit alone, and Thresh sits alone too.

I can tell that there is something weird going on between Katniss and Peeta. Usually during lunch they laugh some, but I am use to those laughs. They are fake, and they may fool some people, but not me. I am not that stupid.

Tomorrow would be our private sessions with the Gamemakers, and I can't help but be nervous. I really don't know what I should do; maybe I should just practice with my slingshot. I could jump around the room, touching almost nothing, which should get me a high score. Maybe I could do both.

After a long day of training, Thresh and I walk back to the 11th floor.

"Bet you I could beat you to the room." I challenge.

"I am taking the elevator." He says.

"I will take the stairs."

I run up, and it really winds me when I am on the 6th floor. I give up and take the elevator, to find Thresh inside laughing. I glare at him, he presses the button again. I push him, but it barely makes him move. He crosses his arms, and smiles down at me.

Our floor comes up, and we both walk out. It is almost time for dinner, so I quickly get changed in my room and run back out. I take a seat next to Chaff; I respect him more now than I did a few days ago. I notice he is not drinking, which is good.

"Do you guys know what you are doing for the private lessons?" Seeder asks.

"I might just work on cutting some dummies head off. Maybe even practice with a sword." Thresh shares.

"And you Rue?"

"I was thinking about- well, you guys wouldn't understand." I say. But Thresh knows.

"She jumps really far. She can basically fly, but has to touch the ground."

"What?" Chaff asks.

"I jump from tree to tree, back home. I was also going to use a slingshot while doing that."

"Nice."

I take a bite of my chicken in orange creamy sauce, and everyone stays quiet for the rest of the night, staring at me. They have worries about me; about how I will perform tomorrow.

They all expect me to get at least a three. Maybe besides Thresh.

"I think I am going to go to bed early. I want to have energy for tomorrow." I say. I collapse in my room, and fall asleep.

-Line-

Each districts line up, starting from district 1, ending with district 12. Marvel enters the room, and then Glimmer gets called in. I would think that they take about 5 minutes to do their separate training, but no, it takes 15 to 30 minutes each person. All the tributes flash into the room before my eyes, and I see Thresh going in. I look behind me, and see Peeta and Katniss talking, and me almost all alone. It is only about 20 minutes before I head in. I step one foot in, and the door closes from behind me.

"Introduce yourself." Seneca Crane says. He is the lead Gamemaker this year.

"I'm Rue Silvers, district 11." He nods, and I grab a slingshot. I stand at the corner of the room, and look up at the ceiling, amazed by all the different ropes. I jump and climb up one wall, while swinging the slingshot with the other hand. I sling a rock every moment at a target and hit accurately. I swing around at the top of the ceiling and jump down. I practically fly around the room, almost touching nothing. I seem very good to me, when I find the Gamemakers not focused very much on me. I frown, stand in front of them and wait for them to dismiss me, because what is the point of doing anything, if they are almost drunk?

"Thank you, Rue. You may now leave."

I place my stuff aside, and storm off. Did they even watch me? I saw about 2 people watching, maybe a few more. I really hope for a good score. I hope they at least give me a 4. But one thing I want more than that is to be home and see my family.

I wonder how they are doing. I know my father would try and be strong, but on the inside, be broken. I know my mother would not hold up, but try for my family. My siblings, I don't even know. I want to be home so badly, and I want to see my family. I love my family so much, but I never told them as much as I could. I only told them when they were nice to me, but the truth is, I don't need all the things they gave me, for me to tell them how much I love them. I should have just told them, how much I really appretiate them. And now I may never be able to.


	8. Chapter 8

The words repeat over and over again in my head. "I will get it back when they send back your body." Cherrie told me this the day of the reaping. I know it was a joke, but I can't shake of off the thought of seeing her with the hardness in her eyes as she said that.

Maybe it wasn't a joke. Maybe, Cherrie knows I am going to die. I head into the elevator, and press the number 11 on it. I am almost tempted to go up and down the elevator, but I try and act mature. The elevator slides open, revealing the whole door.

I go to my room, and take these clothes off. I can't stand them, the gross feeling of sweat, fear, and sadness is all that remains on them. I throw on some clothes, and not really caring what they are. So I guess this means that I have some free time until dinner. Silly me, I forgot to take a shower. So I undress, and press a random button. The smell of pine attacks me, and jets of warm water. Because of my thick, curly brown hair, it is not the easiest thing to brush.

But why complain? I could be dead soon anyway. Then, it won't matter, only for the cameras. But what if I did win? Could I?

I know that the arena changes you. For life, I hear. That _if_ you come out, you're never the same. This is the case for a girl from district four, Annie Cresta. She had gone mental from witnessing her other friend tribute get beheaded by district 8. She had gotten attacked to, and I really didn't think she was going to make it. But then there happened to be a flood, and she won.

In my case, because I can swim, maybe having a flood can result in victory. But I highly doubt it. I knew there was no way Annie could have won, after she had lost her mind. It was the flood that saved her. It was almost her salvation. But as Finnick as her mentor, I am sure she had a large chance of winning.

So maybe bad things let you win the games. In Annie's case, it did. More than anything I want right now is to be home. None of this should be even happening. I should be at home, happy, I wasn't reaped. And spend the week feeling bad for the contenders. Not to be one of the tributes! And being here, saying May the odds be ever in your favor just don't make sense. We are already here! Only one comes out of the arena! The odds already aren't in are favor!

Do they think we want to be here? Cause to the capitol, they act like it's some sort of party! Well, do they know how we see this? They may as well say "Welcome to your horrid death!"

I just can't stand it! I hate the Capitol! I want to go home!

Clarabell calls me to dinner, and so I take a seat next to Thresh. An avox immediately brings us a bowl of chicken soup with some vegetables inside. It tastes really good.

"So," Chaff starts.

"What did you guys do for the private training?" Seeder finishes. Not either of us answers.

"How bad were you guys?" Chaff asks.

"I don't think I was bad," I say confused. Would he naturally think we were bad?

"Then how good were you?" Seeder says, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I was okay. I jumped around the room, hardly touching the floor once, and used my slingshot." I know I wasn't okay. I think I was great; I know the impressed look the Gamemakers had when I had finished performing. They were stunned, but some also singing the beginning of a drinking song.

"What did you do Thresh?" Clarabell says.

"It doesn't matter. They were all acting stupid anyway. I did the edible plants. I threw around a few weapons." He says meanly.

Not wanting to challenge him, we both nod. We get a pudding cake, which I find the best thing about the whole meal. Nobody wants to talk, after how rudely Thresh acted.

"How about we watch the training scores?"

"Yes!" I practically shout.

We move to another room, and I sit on a green sofa. I curl up, and gaze my eyes toward the TV. Caesar Flickerman sits at a white desk, almost so white you can see your reflection. He smiles and begins to speak.

There is a boy from district 2 to get a 10, and my heart pounds in my chest. What are the odds that I can get a higher score than that?

There are not any scores higher than a ten so far.

"From District 11, Thresh… A score of 10." An applause fills the room, but Travis hushes us, so we can listen to my score. My heart pounds in my chest, and I don't know if I cam wat6ch any longer.

"And now Rue Silvers, also from district 12, with a score of... 7."n

My heart stops. A seven? They are giving me a seven? I must have been really good! This is almost the highest score a 12 year old has ever gotten! I can't believe it!

"Great job, kid." Chaff says.

"I don't know what you did, but you must have been really good!"

Thresh smiles again, and Clarabell says something. "This calls for another round of cake!" An avox gets the hint and walks to the kitchen. We missed Peeta's score, but not Katniss's.

"Katniss Everdeen, score of 11." And the screen turns black. Anger and jealousy flashes across Thresh's face, but vanishes when e spots the cake.

After, we go to sleep, because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

-Line-

Seeder insists that we learn about how to be a proper lady, which means learning how to be one. We have to train, for our interviews tomorrow. You must always cross your legs, and I train how to walk in small heels, which I find very easy.

But I can't lift my dress up above my heels, or not use manners. She is determined, and really wants me to do well. I hate how to get sponsors; a lot of it depends on your appearance. And I find myself to struggle a bit in that area.

**Authors note: Thank you so much for reviews. I love all the reviews! Sorry I take so long to update! I am determined to finish this story. Always check for updates! **


	9. Chapter 9

We take a break and eat lunch, only Seeder and I. We eat some kind of fancy sandwich, with the same drink Travis gave me the day of the opening ceremonies.

"So, congratulations on your score." Seeder says. I don't know why they congratulate me, but not Thresh. He got a higher score than me anyway. They probably don't expect a 7 coming from a tiny body like mine. "You must have been really impressive."

I shrug. "I think I was okay." I don't want to seem too self-confident, but I think I was really good.

"For the interview, Chaff is going to help you with your angle." I nod as I take a bite of a sandwich.

"Do you think I could win?" Seeders eyes open wide for a moment, and she sighs. "I don't know." "What?" "There are other competitors out there, Rue. Like that Katniss girl." If even Seeder doesn't think I could win, is there a point in trying?

"I want to be allies with that Katniss girl." I say. "I have been watching her, and she seems trustworthy."

Seeder nods. "She seems like she is. I don't see why not." A smile plays across my lips.

"Okay. It's your turn to go with Chaff," She says with a shake of her head in which direction he is in.

I walk into the living room, finding him there. "Hi,"

"Sit." I sit next to him. "So, as you may already know, for the interviews you have to have angle." I nod.

"So to find out your angle, I am going to interview you."

"Okay," Chaff seems to actually be trying to help me. He asks me a few things that Caesar Flickerman might.

"What is your favorite thing about the Capitol so far?" He asks.

"Defiantly the food." I say, thinking of Cherrie. That was the only reason she would like to come to the Capitol.

"Oh? What about the food?" Chaff says with a slight laugh. "I like the pudding cake the best. My sisters would have loved that."

"You have family back home?" "Yes."

"Now Rue, tell me, why would you like to win the Games?" You can ask that? I didn't think you could. I say why, would it be a bad reason?

"I miss my family. They are always so nice to me, and I feel like I have to win to see them again." I say.

I raise an eyebrow, meaning, _did I do okay?_

"So try to steer clear of the food subject. Because the audience wants to hear about you. They want to know about your personal life."

"Okay. But what if I don't want to talk about my personal life?"

"Then it won't be easy to get sponsors." He says flatly.

"Fine," I say.

"So I think you should go with the idea of young."

Young? Okay, I if it helps me get sponsors. I think I really want Katniss as an ally now. I don't see why not.

We head off to diner, and I sit next to Thresh. We eat chicken in orange sauce, and I find Thresh looking much thinner than he was back home.

I look fatter, which is probably a good thing, because I need to be healthy for the arena. I already know what my strategy for the arena will be. I am a hider, not a hunter. The other tributes better not count me out, just because I am small, doesn't mean they should count me out.

I can hide. I can gather. I almost fly. I won't starve, I live in district 11. We gather, and I know poisonous foods from not poisonous foods. That's an advantage that we have that others don't. I know the safe plants to eat.

Every district has an advantage but district 12, because they are not allowed to work in the mines until 18 years of age. So to me, I am surprised that Katniss got such a good score. Peeta too, but his score is so much more realistic. Maybe I did see a good score from Katniss. I really don't know what she had done for the Gamemakers, because I know everything she had done. Spears weren't her weapon, but she was good at it. And a sword, trident, slingshot, or almost anything else I know she wouldn't have done.

While trying to figure Katniss out, I remember something she did a lot during training. Katniss was always eyeballing the bows and arrows; maybe that was how she got that score.

"Rue," Thresh says.

"What?"

"Stop it… what you're doing." I have been digging my nails into my palm, leaving a mark.

"Do you think I could win?" I ask.

"Sure."

"You're lying. I can tell." I said to him.

His jaw tightens. "Well what do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth, just tell me. It will help me improve." He shoves food into his mouth, and swallows. "I can't. But I can tell you one thing. I won't let you die."

I smile, though I don't want to. If he won't let me die, that means he knows I will. An avox brings us some fancy dessert I don't remember. Clarabell sends me to bed, because of a big day tomorrow. I hope I can be good enough for the audience tomorrow.

I take a fast shower, and head to sleep.

-Line-

Snake paints my nails, while Xandee works on my hair. Jay is just filling in all the latest news for the week.

"Did you guys hear about the dad from district 11?" This catches my ear.

"What happened?" Snake asks in his chirpy accent.

"He had to miss work for the week. Couldn't handle his child being reaped. His wife had to go double time for him."

"What? Why?" Xandee asks.

"I really don't even know. I don't see the harm in the games!" Jay blurts out, but looks at me for reassurance. I look away.

"Which father was it?"

"I don't know." But I see him in the corner of my eye point to me.

My father did that? He missed work for some depression I gave him? I can't believe him. I want to write to him. But I know I can't. I want to help my dad. But I realize the only way I may be able to help, is to win the Hunger Games, which a few people already admitted I probably won't.

"Okay. Jay, how does she look?" My hair shapes the left side of my face perfectly, and my nails are done a light yellow. They call Travis out.

"Good enough." He slips off my robe, and places my dress over. It goes down to my calves, and is very light weight.

"Open." I open my eyes, and I see the dress is covered in fall leaves, and plus a pair of wings. Maybe to represent the fall season, and how busy we are harvesting. That's what I am getting from it.

My shoes are black, small wedges.

"You nervous?"

"Yes."

"Don't be," I can tell Travis is trying to be a good stylist, but how he treated me the first day doesn't give a very good impression on him.

"Just be yourself." I nod.

I meet back up with Thresh, in the elevator. As soon as we get to the lower floor, we walk in a straight line, nobody talking to each other.

As soon I step on the stage, my heart beat increases by a million. The crowd screams, goes wild, and hushes very slowly. Everybody has their own seat. Mine is to the side of Thresh, since I will be interviewed first.

Slowly it dawns on me. I will be being interviewed in front of all of Panem. Suddenly, I am scared out of my mind. I can't do this. I need to leave. I want to leave to run; to leave here. But isn't that always what I wanted to do? Leave here? I want to be home. To see my family. Not letting my family watch me be killed.

After a girl with orange hair gets interviewed, I know that she is a hider, not a hunter same here. My hands are covered in sweat, but after I keep drying them off it just comes back. As a boy from district 10 leaves the stage, they call my name.

I walk straight to Caesar, and he grabs my hand. After the audience dies down, I tell myself not to screw this up.

"Rue, congratulations on your score! It was excellent for one so small!"

"Thank you. I was quite surprised about it also." I feel relieved, no longer very nervous.

"Your family must be very proud of you." He says. I stare at his face, with way too much blue eye shadow.

"I think they would be. I miss them very much."

"Tell me about them." Ok. Chaff taught you're about this topic. I am not telling him, I am telling the citizens of Panem. Think of them as a friend. _A friend? Rue, their deciding whether you should live or not._

"I have three sisters. They are all amazing, I love them so much. And my parents; I couldn't ask for better." The audience hushes.

"I believe it. One more thing before you go, what is your plan for the arena?"

I don't hesitate.

"I'm very hard to catch." I breathe for a moment. "And if they catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't in a million years." He kisses my hand. And the buzzer goes off.

"Rue Silvers, from District 11!" The crowd goes wild.

I sit next to Thresh, looking at him for approval. He ignores and walks to the seat. I can't pay attention to him, but only to thinking how I did. I find myself not crossing my legs, and I do so immediately.

Before I know it, Katniss is up. She looks as nervous as ever.

"What's the impressed you most since you arrived here?" He asks. No response. He asks again.

"The lamb stew," she gets out. I giggle to myself as the crowd goes hysterical.

"The one with the dried plums? I could eat it by the bucketful. He turns to the audience. "It doesn't show does it?"

She talks about her outfit for the opening ceremonies, and then she shows us her dress she is wearing now. She spins in circles forming little flames at the bottom of her skirt. Katniss gets dizzy, and has to stop.

She talks about the reaping how she volunteered for her sister. Peeta is up next, and I admit, he knows how to do some jokes.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

They argue back and forth, and it seems he is trying avoiding the topic.

"She came here with me." My jaw almost drops, and I am confused.

He means Katniss! He likes her! But I want to be her ally! Katniss starts blushing, and I can see she likes him also. The sponsor line must be a mile long. That means I won't have enough for me.


	10. Chapter 10

In a straight line, we walk off the stage. I am quite confused, so Katniss and Peeta are in love? Chaff gathers me, and he tells me how good I was. We walk away, and five minutes later, I hear a scream. So I assume that Katniss must have hurt Peeta. Was she really that mad? As soon as we get back to our place, I take a shower. I use any type of shampoo, which happens to be pine. Good. If I have to be in Capitol, I at least want to smell of things I love. Like trees, but if I could smell like my family would be great.

I am still in shock, my father really going through a depression. He is missing work for the whole week. I don't know what he is going to do tomorrow, the day of the games. THE GAMES!

I am suddenly scared out of my mind again. I get butterflies in my stomach, and I really want to go home. I always knew that I would be going into the hunger games, but it never really registered with me. Like I knew, but there was always some kind fog blinding me. I'm glad I prepared for tomorrow. I might die; the possibility scares me out of my mind.

I pull a white shirt over my head and a pair of blue jeans around my waist.

"Dinner!"

"Okay,"

I open the door, and sit right next to Seeder. She looks actually sad for us. I try to think positive. I could win. Well, I could try.

An avox brings us steak, and lamb stew with dried plums.

I don't like the lamb stew too much, but I eat it anyway. The steak is great, comes with some kind of sauce. I love it, but not at all as much as the pudding cake.

"May the odds be in your favor!" Clarabell says.

"Because tomorrow will be the Games, you should go to bed early. But first, pudding cake." A big smile comes across my face, and I get a slice.

"Just stay away from the damn careers," Chaff blurts. He is drinking, but not drunk yet.

"They will kill you. No hesitations." Seeder helps out. "You need water. And some food, you should have no problem with that." I take a bite.

"Try to get a backpack. Not in the Cornucopia, but they have them lying farther out." Chaff says.

"The water will not be in the backpacks, only the ones farther in will have some. But don't go there. Now go on, time to sleep. Seeder says. I get back to my room, not even bothering to change into some night clothes. I lay in my bead, waiting for sleep to overcome me, but it never comes. The thoughts of dying fill me, but I try to sleep. I toss and turn on my bed, but eventually sleep does come.

When I do wake up, its 6:00. Travis gives me some simple clothes to wear; from there we get to the roof. A hovercraft comes out of nowhere, and we are forced to get inside. Inside, a lady in a white lab coat grabs my hand, and looks like she is giving me a shot, but she isn't. She pierces me, and it turns out she is actually just entering my tracker. My tracker keeps me in the arena, so the gamemakers know where I am and how to kill me. They don't want to lose a tribute. We are supposed to eat breakfast on here; I eat as much as I can. I know I don't want to, but it's good for me. The ride is a half an hour, by the time we get there; I have tons of butterflies in my stomach. Travis and I take a clear tube which leads us down all the way to the catacombs. From there, we enter the launch room. I will be the only one to use this launch room, nobody else. The arenas are preserved for historical sights.

Travis fixes my hair. I want it up, and out of my way. But he insists I wear the thick curly hair down. It goes down to my shoulders, and he braids one strand. Soon enough, the clothes arrive, and I out them on. I wear simple tawny pants, a light green blouse, a jacket that even reflects body heat, and even a sturdy brown belt.

The boots are very good quality, they are very comfy.

"My necklace! Where is it?"

"You're lucky. I brought it." Travis pulls it out of his pocket. Cherrie gave it to me; it is supposed to be a star. She messed up a little bit, but that is what makes it special. It is original. I sit on a couch, the necklace hanging around my neck. A clear tube opens and I walk into it.

"You know what to do. He bows, and blows a kiss. The butterfly in my stomach leaves, but fills with terror. I have to keep breakfast down.

I rise up, and for the moment the light is blinding. I have a 60 more seconds on this metal plate, and then I can leave. A backpack is in front of me, and I think it is mine. I look, and Katniss is looking at the bow and arrows.

My minute is up. I run, to the backpack, but someone gets it. I grab one by me, and I look up, and a girl, Clove, I think she is the knife thrower is there. She throws a knife at me, but Thresh jumps in front of me, and blocks it with his backpack. I am on my feet, and running.

Something tells me to stay close. I climb not too far away, maybe a hundred feet away. I climb up a tree, and start watching the end of the blood bath. Clove is after Katniss also, but she runs. Cato kills so many people, but none of the cannons go off yet. It is easier to keep track after the blood bath.

"Let me kill him Cato, please." A girl asks as she beats up on him.

"No, I want to kill lover boy." Marvel says.

"No! Shut the hell up. It's not going to happen. I am going to kill him. Right Cato?"

"No fucking way!" Cato says. I'm use to cussing, my older cousin does. "I'm going to kill lover boy."

"No! Don't kill me! I-I- I will help you find out where Katniss is!" He is a traitor! Peeta is not really in love with Katniss! He is a liar.

"And you?" Cato draws his sword and looks at another boy. I don't want to stay and watch.

I climb up a bit higher in the tree and get a good look of the arena. Some of it is a forest, and a big field of grasses taller than me. Just by looking at it, I can tell there is a grain we use to make bread. I want to get some, but I don't know about eating it raw.

I hold my breath, and jump. I land on the next tree. What I do is very hard, you can lose you footing very easily. And, you can even land on the wrong branch and fall. I jump again, and I feel the wind blowing in my face, then the sensation of falling, and landing on a tree. I hold my breath, and jump.

I can see everything up here, but they can't see me. I look down, finding a berry bush, and climb down to get some.

I pick one, and twirl it in my fingers. I examine it, but it's not what I thought it was. It is nightlock, a deadly berry that kills you before it goes down your throat. There is a berry that looks strangely similar to this, and taste amazing. I search around for a berry bush, and I found the one that looks like nightlock. I open my backpack, finding a water skin, extra socks, water purify, and a package of nuts. I need a weapon, like a slingshot. I know they have some at the cornucopia, maybe one lying on the ground someone missed.

I need a slingshot, because with that I can hit anything. I pick some berries and add them to the package of nuts. I want to use my water skin, but it would be helpful if I water. I eat some berries, the sweet with the tart, and the soft skin is almost the best thing I have ever eaten besides pudding cake.

I look around for some water, but there is none to be seen. I travel farther down, for a few hours. I know it is unsafe, walking around without protection, no weapons. Soon enough, I am getting tired. I tell myself to move on. I step in a puddle of mud. I look down, and find a small creek. I open my water skin, and fill it with water. I put a drop of the water purifier, and now it is time to eat. I eat some nuts, not too much and some berries. I drink some water.

I wonder how my family is doing. I hope my dad is getting better, now that I am off to a good start in the arena. My sisters, I hope they are staying strong. Maybe, that my sisters aren't getting teary eyes. If I do die in the Hunger games, I want them to be happy. Sing songs of joy, not depression. Knowing if I moved on, I would be happier there than having to fight someone twice my size.

The sun is going down; I realize that I survived the first day of the hunger games. At school, we had this one day, made up by the older kids a judge hunger games. They would have to guess how long we would survive. I was judged I would die first. Well they we wrong.

That's another reason I want to win. I hope to prove them wrong, that I am not some little girl.

I climb up a tree, and get snug in a spot. I hear cannon. 1… 2… 3… 4.. all the way to 11. Eleven died today. Suddenly, projected into the sky are the faces of the deceased.

The girl from district 3 is gone, the boy from 4, boy from 5, both for 6 and 7, and boy from 8, and both from 8 , and a girl from or Peeta haven't died, or Thresh. I don't mind if Peeta did die, he is betraying Katniss.

I reach into my bag, and place the socks over my hands. It is going to get cold tonight. The anthem finishes, and I tell myself to sleep, but I really can't.

Maybe I am too old to be scared of the dark. Maybe I am not scared of the dark, more of what lies in it. And right now, that could be anything.

**Authors note: AhAhA! Finally, in the arena! It took so long to get here! Please review! It makes me so happy! **


	11. Chapter 11

My eyelids droop, not seeing anything anymore.

A cannon wakes me up before dawn is up. I don't know about breakfast- I hear a sound of some kind of water bird, and I skip over to it. I throw a stick to its side. It hops over to it, and then theirs my chance. I grab some of her eggs, and run away. Who knows what kind of bird that could be? It could kill me, almost like one killed a girl named Maysliee Donner. I only saw her death in the reruns, and had to close my eyes in some parts.

I suck thee inside of a egg, and finish the rest, cause it might spoil later. I don't know what to do, so I guess I should have some fun. I want to spy on the Careers, but my gut tells me no. But I ignore that instinct, and decide to watch the Careers.

I climb up onto the top of the tree, like a monkey, which my mother always called me. I hold my breath, and leap. And leap again. I hold my breath, but jump, but trying to stop at the same time, spotting a tracker jacker nest. I trip on the wrong branch, which sends me falling through the air.

I land on my feet, and fall back onto my hands. When I was younger, the saying, _when at first you don't succeed, try try again_

It means to keep going, keep trying no matter what you're going through. This always worked for me, because I have fallen may times while leaping. I like to call what I do, 'the monkey dance.' But of course, my mother made that up. I don't think I could just be a natural at doing 'the monkey dance' I have fell too many times to count, but even through all my serious injuries I kept going.

And that is how I can also move arms in creepy ways, because none of my broken bones were fixed.

But really, I will never give up. Just like using a slingshot. Just like making sure Katniss may be my ally.

So, I pick myself up and keep going. I can see their camp at first, and it looks like a small pyramid. But as I get closer, I can see it is really not. It is supplies stacked over supplies, and food. Oh the food. They even have apples.

"Shut up lover boy," Cato threats.

"Ya and start talking." Glimmer says. Cato rolls his eyes. I get closer in, about as close as I can without getting caught.

"And how exactly did she get that score?" I assume Cato is referring to Katniss.

"I don't know-" Clove jerks up a knife and brings it to his neck. "You know, lover boy."

_If you tell I kill you myself and be dancing on all your graves. _

"The archery set! She used the bows and arrows! Now get that thing away from me!" Peeta snatches the knife, and throws it at Clove. He was seemed to be aiming for her shoulder, but lands in her about an inch or two to the left. She pulls the knife out, and is about to throw it at him.

"You son of a bi-"

"Clove!" Glimmer stops her, grabs the knife and holds her down. "Lover boy is the only way we are ever going to find her. You can kill him later." Glimmer gets off her, and Clove snorts at Peeta.

I never thought Peeta really was going to betray Katniss. Well, I was wrong. After he admitted he loves her, I never thought he would pull something like this.

"Why don't we hunt?"

"Hunt what?"

"You're such a blonde, Glimmer. Hunt people. It is not the Hunger Games or anything." Clove says.

"Shut up." Glimmer says as she fumbles her fingers over the sheath of arrows and bows. "Make me."

"You're just begging for fights aren't you Clove?" Glimmer asks. For me, I just find this more amusing than anything else. Clove throws three knives right at Glimmer, and she blocks them with her backpack, but sends everything falling out of it. A boy from three tries to calm this.

"You better stay the hell out of this Brad, or I will kick your ass too!" Glimmer kicks him square in the chest. Cato and the rest are already leaving, and the other three have to catch up. I jump off the tree, and run to the things Glimmer dropped. I can't take anything too big, or they will notice someone was here. I grab a slingshot, but a question forms in my head. Why would they leave this many supplies unguarded?

They must have done something to it. Why else would they leave it here? If they really want it, wouldn't they guard it? I can't tell, so I back up.

I decide to 'money dance' instead of travel by foot, because the Careers just left and they might find me. It's almost dinner by the time I want to rest. I drink some water, and start digging a few roots that look good to eat. I find a pile of rocks and twigs, maybe an unlit fire. I look through the pile, finding some good rocks for my slingshot. So far, there is only one. But, I did find a very sharp rock I can use as a dagger.

I twirl my slingshot in the air, and it flies at a rabbit. I run over to it hold the knife up, and cut its pulse on neck. Right now, I am glad for the cameras to show how good I am for hunting. The will know I am smart, so maybe the sponsors will help me.

Pain and weakness does not give you sponsors, it brings you nothing. Strength and good looks brings sponsors. And death gives you other people tears.

It takes me awhile to skin and gut the animal, but I realize I can't cook it. It is almost night, and I can't make a fire or else someone will find me. I make the fire with the stuff I found, and cook the rabbit very fast. Luckily, nobody comes, and by now it is dark.

I eat it with some really bitter roots, and chug down some water. My water skin is almost empty, so I add that for something I have to do tomorrow. Sleep over comes me before I can climb a tree, so I sleep on the floor. I'm glad I only softly snore.

Morning has me scared because it is only dark. Even though it is dark, I can still see the wall of fire coming at me.

**Authors note: haha. Sorry about the I will be dancing on all your grave thing. I just saw ice age, and I had to throw that in there. Review review! I 3 all the reviewers, follows and people who even faved!**


	12. Chapter 12

I would have to be blind to not see the fire. Actually, I would have to be dead. It is not dawn yet maybe about 6:30.

Luckily for me, I am already packed up and am on my feet in a matter of seconds. Trees burst into flames. I can't travel into the trees, I run by foot. Smoke fills the air, and I feel I can't breathe, like I am being choked. I tree on fire falls in front of me, and I back up. I feel like I being burned alive, that my lungs are being destroyed. Without any warning, I bend down and I start retching. I'm shaking now, my heart pounding in my throat.

I see Katniss, and I start following her. She starts running, and I follow her, maybe she knows where she is going. I am sweating shaking, and feel like I am dying. I want to scream for help, but it isn't going to help me at any chance. She bends down and starts retching too.

She rests for a moment, I think I should to. A weird hiss sounds, and a ball of fire goes flying through the air at her. She ducks, and I follow her fleeing, like a wild animal. A hiss happens it may have missed Katniss, but comes at me. I duck, my hands landing on hot floor.

Somewhere, in a room, there are Gamemakers pushing a button to try and kill me. All that is needed to kill me is a direct hit, but I refuse for that happen.

A hiss, and lands straight at my feet but I am too fast for it. My body is sweating, and I lurch forward and retch again. Just as I have finished, one comes at me. I try to duck, but my arm flings up, and skins my skin from my shoulder from my wrist. I sit up, and I try not to scream, but it comes out. So do my tears.

I hold my wrist refusing to look at it. I hear another hiss, and I run straight ahead past it. I don't know how long we play a game of tag with the fire, but by the fire it is dawn. I lost track of Katniss, but that doesn't bother me right now. I sit on the floor, my back against a tree. There is still smoke in the air, but I don't have the strength to get up and do anything about it. I gather enough courage to look at my burn. I inhale deeply, and then exhale.

The flesh a bright red and covered in tons of blisters. Isn't there some kind of plant that speeds up the healing? My mind is a foggy, and my arm screams at me. I get out my water skin, and drink some. I pour some on my arm. I bite the inside of my mouth to keep from screaming out. I can't bring myself to eat though I know I should.

I decide to try my strength at climbing. I grab a branch and step my foot up, and get as high as I want. I have nothing to do, so I sit, watching the sun climb across the sky. I feel I can eat now, and I eat some leftover rabbit. I finish drink the rest of the water. My eyes start to get heavy, when I hear some yelling.

Are they coming at me? Do they want to kill me? My first thought is of my family. I miss them so much. I miss my sister-

"Get her Cato!"

Katniss gets onto her feet and starts running. This should be a good fight. I hold my breath, and leap. The Careers start chasing her, and screaming threats at her. She climbs up a tree to my right, and I stand and watch from the side. They shout and threat, and kick he tree, with evil grins on their faces.

She examines all of them and smiles, and I know why. Many people who are bigger than me are heavier. That's why it's easier for the smaller ones to climb because the braches can bear our weight.

Her smile is huge. "How's everything with you?" She calls down happily. They seemed shocked; I know I am also. But I know the crowd must love it.

"Well enough," Cato says. "Yourself?" Right now, I bet the cameras are on them. They might be on my also, because after all I am almost a spy here.

"It's a bit warm for my taste," Well, maybe because a wild fire just got over. "The air is better up here," It is way better up here. I can breathe better than I could with the smoke.

"Why don't you come on up?" She taunts.

"I think I will," Cato says.

"Here, take this, Cato," Glimmer says pushing the bows and arrows into his chest. 'Peeta told them!' I want to scream. Katniss starts accusingly at him, but he ignores by wiping his knife of his shirt.

"No," Cato says pushing away the bow. "I'll do better with my sword!" Cato starts climbing, but within a matter of moments he is on the floor. I hope he broke something, like his neck, but he didn't.

Glimmer starts climbing until she hears the braches crack, and gets down. She tries to shoot her, but fails. Katniss seizes the arrow and waves it teasingly above her head.

They try to bring up ideas, growling and yelling. "Oh, let her stay up there! It's not like she is going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning. That's about 100% wrong. If she could do the 'monkey dance' she could escape.

Katniss clumsily gets ready for bed. I jump to the tree across from her and she notices. She watches me when I notice something above her. I look down at the Careers, their almost all asleep, and I stretch my arm out and point to something above her head.

Her eyes follow my finger up, and she sees it. It is a tracker jacker nest, which are similar to bees, which take the shape but bigger. They were made in lab, made by specialist. They have poisonous venom, which can kill. Almost on contact they form a plum sized lump. If you live, many horrible hallucinations attack you.

They are similar to jabberjays, which are also made in labs. They were made by the Capitol to eavesdrop on the rebels. The jabberjays could record who conversation for hours of time. When the rebels found out, they started to send fake conversations.

Then, came from the jabberjays came mockingjay. The jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds which brought on a whole new species. If you sing to them, they can memorize stuff like that. There are hundreds in the arena, but I just can talk to them like I do at home. That puts me in risk of death.

Katniss climbs up the tree up to the trunk of the branch that the nest is on. The anthem starts, and there are no deaths today. She keeps sawing, until the anthem stops. It hits me on what she was doing she was trying to send the swarm down, to the Careers.

I get tired, and place my extra socks over my hands, and try to sleep.

My pain in my inflamed arm wakes me. Katniss starts eating breakfast, and I decide I should also. I don't want the rabbit to get old, so I finish that off. I need to get water soon.

"Rue," Katniss says my name in a hushed voice. I point back up at the nest. She holds up her knife, and moves in a sawing motion. I nod and disappear. I hold my breath, and do my little 'monkey dance'. I wonder if my parents are proud of me. I think they are. I have done everything I can to stay alive.

I hear the crack of a branch, and various screams. The loud noise of the buzzing is unmistakable. I stay up in the tree for a few moments, worried maybe that Katniss died. Two cannons go off. Of a sudden, I hear a loud, "What are you still doing here? Are you mad? Get up! Get up! Run! Run!" That was Peeta.

I climb down a little, so I can see. Katniss has passed out, and Peeta running.

I start 'monkey dancing' back to the Careers camp. I reach there, and the Careers aren't even there yet. Where are they? I watch their camp, before I know it, the Careers are back, and they all jump into the lake, getting rid of all the tracker jackers on their trail.

"Where the fuck is lover boy?" Cato screams going back underwater.

"Uh… Maybe back dead along with Glimmer?" I giggle at this comment.

"Fuck! Damn it! We need him!" Cato screams. He jumps out of the water and runs back to where the attack was.

"What the hell is his problem?" Clove asks.

"Maybe it's the venom," Brad says. I laugh at this also, but I have to hold it in. Brad seems nice and funny.

They eat some food, but I just watch hungrily. Cato comes back, angrily and loud. "How is he?" Clove asks.

"I had some unfinished business to take care of."

"You killed him?" Brad asks.

"No, not yet," Cato says. "Why didn't you?" Clove asks. "Did you want to do it?" Brad answers.

"I do." Clove responds. I find their conversations very amusing to me. I enjoy it.

"Brad. Get me some food." Cato screams.

"And why should I mother?" Brad says.

"You are the only one who can get it. Or I could just kill you…" For as long as I watch them, I don't know. But by dusk, one point for me is clear. I need water. I am beginning to feel the first effects of dehydration. I am forced to 'monkey dance' until I can get far enough away they don't see me walking. I get down, walking for almost hours looking for water. I fall, flat on my arms. I land in a pile of mud which I have always hated mud. You have to make it by mixing water with dirt.

I get my water skin out, and fill it up as high as I can. I add a drop of water purifier, and wait for 30 minutes. I chug all the water in the bottle, feeing almost instant relief. I add more, until the water skin can't hold anymore.

I spend the rest of the day gathering some roots, greens and more berries. It gets dark fast here, and before I know it, its dinner. I eat some berries and nuts. I walk down farther, but a bit thrown off by the darkness.

I could really use a pair of night glasses right now.

"Brad, you better shut up, I am almost tempted to kill you right now." says a voice of Clove. I find myself climbing up a tree before I can stop myself. I shiver goes down my spine, I am freezing. I bite the inside of my mouth to stop from my teeth chattering. This jacket is no help at all.

"Shut up! You guys are so loud! How are we going to hunt with you talking?" Brad says.

"Can't I just kill him now?" I wince at the sound of kill.

"Did you hear that?" Clove says.

"Where was it coming from?" "My right," They saw me.

"In that tree," Brad explains pointing to me. "I think it is a possum."

"No. It is district 11," Cato says. Cato runs up to the tree I am on, and tries to grab me. I trust my gut, stand up and jump. I land on the tree. How can they see me? It is pitch dark- but I realize they have night glasses.

"Where did she go?"

"She has to come down tomorrow, if she is in a tree. Let's just wait it out." Clove suggests.

"Yeah! Maybe she can drop a tracker jackers nest on us too!" Brad exclaims. I hope they can't hear my heart beat.

"Let's just go back now," some kid from District one complains. "I'm tired. We haven't even slept in days."

So now I know. They hunt at night and during the day. They leave, and I wonder if my time here is almost up.

**Authors note: OoOoOh! I can't wait to write the next chapta! Review please! I will be done writing this story soon. So, what if I did it thg in haymitch perspective? Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

I can hear the sounds of an owl's hoot, and smell a skunk nearby. The night has brought terror and strength, letting me know to always be aware. The careers saw me last night, I know they did. If they didn't have those night glasses, they wouldn't be able to see me, that's for sure. That's because last night, it was so dark, I wouldn't be able to see if someone waved a hand in front of my face.

This morning, brings reassurance, and hope of going home. A cannon goes off, sending shivers through my body. Could that be Thresh? Or Peeta? Or even Katniss? If Katniss is alive where would she be? My stomach rumbles, I assume and I should make some breakfast. The berries I picked are drying out, but they look okay to still eat.

All the mockingjays go quiet, and a hovercraft lifts up a black hair boy into the air.

I travel up hill, making sure I have enough water to last the day. I hike up; glad because I can see everything from up here. I find a patch of tracker jacker leaves. It draws out the poison, and gets rid of pain. My parents drift their way into my thoughts, when I see something. I dart behind a tree, seeing Katniss aiming her arrow at me.

"You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances." Katniss blurts out. I think about it for a moment, do I really want her? I know I do, but how I can I be sure? I examine her, and my eyes land on one thing. She has a gold pin, with a mockingjay on it. I know I can trust her. I step out from behind the tree, and ask, "You want me as an ally?" I can't believe it.

"Why not? You saved me with those tracker jackers. You're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway." I stare at her, my eyes flickering to the meat she has.

"You hungry?" I swallow hard. "Come on then. I had two kills today." She killed an animal right? Not humans.

"I can fix your stings." I say.

"Can you? How?" I dig in my bag searching for the leaves. I get a handful out, and I almost stick them in my mouth when she asks me a question.

"Where'd you find those?" "Just around. We carry them when we work in the orchards. There are a lot of nests there," I say. "There are a lot here too,"

"That's right. You're district 11. Agriculture," She dishes out there. I am surprised she bothered to notice.

"Orchards, huh? That must be how you can fly around the trees like you've got wings." She complements. I am surprised, and a huge smile spreads across my face.

"Well, come on, then. Fix me up." She plops down by the campfire, and rolls up her pant leg revealing her sting on her knee. I nod my head, and stuff the leaves into my mouth. She looks shocked, and after a minute, I spit them onto her knee. "Ohhh." The sound comes out of her mouth before she can stop it. I giggle.

"Lucky you had the sense to pull the stingers out or you'd be a lot worse." I say.

"Do my neck! Do my cheek!" She begs. I stuff another pile of leaves into my mouth. She starts laughing because the relief feels so good.

"I've got something for that," Katniss says, pulling out some ointment from her bag. She spreads it on my arm, feeling relief of the pain almost instantly.

"You have good sponsors," I say, almost jealous. "Have you gotten anything yet?" She asks me.

I shake my head, meaning no. "You will though. Watch. The closer we get to the end, the more people will realize how clever you are.

"You weren't joking, about wanting me as an ally?" I ask.

"No I mean it," Katniss clarifies. Seeder and Chaff must happy for me, allying up with Katniss.

"Okay," I say holding out my arm for a shake, "It's a deal." We both know that deal can't last forever; only one may come out of the arena. I hope it is me.

I add some roots to our meal. I recognize the bird too, it's called groosling. It is amazing, and very fatty. She hands me a groosling leg.

"Oh. I've never had a whole leg to myself before." I say.

"Take the other."

"Really?" I say as I finish the first one.

"Take whatever you want. Now that I've got a bow and arrows, I can get more. Plus I've got snares. I can show you how to set them," She offers.

"Oh take it," Katniss says, and hands me the drumstick.

"It will only last a few days anyway, and we've got a whole bird plus a rabbit." I take a bite into the groosling.

"I'd thought you'd have a bit more food in District 11. You know, since you grow the food." Is she crazy? She actually thinks we can eat the food? Over the mayors dead body.

"Oh, no. We're not allowed to eat the crops."

"They arrest you or something?" Arrest us? No way!

"They whip us and make everyone else watch." I explain. "The mayor is very strict about it."

People get whipped all the time back in District 11. Our district is slowly starving to death, but my family is lucky. Ours is the few that are pretty lucky and don't starve. But when you have to eat, you have to eat.

"Do you get coal all the coal you want?" I ask.

"No. Just whatever we buy and whatever we track in our boots."

"They feed us a bit extra during harvest, so that people can keep going longer."

"Don't you have to be in school?" She asks. _Be in school? Be in school?_ If you don't want to eat then we can go to school.

"Not during harvest. Everyone works then." I hate working, with the sun beating down on your back, and hardly being able to drink. And you almost work all your life, from the time you can walk, will the time you die. Work all day. Sunrise, sunset. We only manage 2 hours of school per day. It is almost amazing that I can talk.

We lay out all our food and plan ahead. I show her everything I have, which would be nuts, greens, roots, and some berries.

"You sure this is safe?" Katniss asks rolling a berry in her fingers.

"Oh, yes, we have them back home. I have been eating them for days." I say eating some. I show her everything I have. From my slingshot and my sharp rock I use as a knife, and everything in the middle.

I gasp when I see her night glasses. "How did you get those?" I ask.

"In my pack. They've been useless so far. They don't even block the sun and they make it harder to see."

She thought they were sun glasses!

"They aren't for sun, they're for darkness," I explain. "Sometimes, when we harvest through the night, they'll pass out a few pairs of those to those of us higher in the trees. Where the torchlight doesn't reach. One time this boy Martin, he tried to keep his pair. Hid it in his pants. They killed him on the spot."

I remember Martin. He was very nice, and was a year older than me. They killed him a few years back. My older cousin dated Martin, and she was upset when he died.

"They killed a boy for taking these?" Katniss asks, holding them up.

"Yes, and everyone knew he was in no danger. Martin wasn't right in the head. I mean, he still acted like a three-year-old. He just wanted the glasses to play with." I say.

I love district 11, but I rather be in some other district. We may be safer there, and maybe not have such strict rules my district has.

"So what do these do?" She asks me.

"They let you see I complete darkness," I answer. "Try them tonight when the sun goes down." Katniss and I begin to trade a bit, she gives me some matches and I give her some leaves, in case her stings go bad. We stamp out the fire and head upstream until it's almost nightfall.

"Where do you sleep?" She asks me out of nowhere. "In the trees?" I nod. "In just your jacket?"

I dig out of my bag a pair of socks and show them to her. "I have these for my hands." Nights have been very cold for me. But I have to grit my teeth and get through it. I mean, I have to try and survive. If I could, I would conjure up something to keep me warm.

Maybe I could if I had sponsors.

"You can share my sleeping bag if you want. We'll both easily fit." She offers. Wow! Is she serious! I just needed an ally, but I place to sleep too! This is more than I could have even hoped for!

We pick out a fork high in a tree, and settle for night as the anthem begins to play out.

"Rue, I only woke up today. How many nights did I miss?" She whispers to me, covering her mouth with her hand. I take a hint and do the same.

"Two. The girls from District one and four are dead. There are ten of us left."

"Something strange happened. At least, I think it did. It might have been the tracker jacker venom making me imagine things," She says. "You know the boy from my district? Peeta? I think he saved my life. But he was with the Careers."

"He's not with them now," I say. "I've spied on their base down by the lake. They made it back before they collapsed by the stingers. But he's not there. Maybe he did save you and have to run."

"If he did, it was all probably just part of his act. You know, to make people think he's in love with me."

"Oh," I say unsure. "That didn't think that was an act."

"Course it is," She practically snorts. "He worked it out with our mentor." The anthem fades, and the sky goes dark.

"Let's try out these glasses."

"I wonder who else got a pair of these," She says.

"The Careers have two pairs. But they've got everything down by the lake. And they're so strong."

"We're strong too." Katniss says. "But just in a different way."

"You are. You can shoot. What can I do?" I ask her.

"You can feed yourself. Can they?" She asks smartly, raising an eyebrow.

"Say they didn't. Say the supplies were gone. How long would they last? I mean, it's the Hunger games, right?"

"But Katniss, they're not hungry," I say trying to figure her out.

"No, they're not. That's the problem." I really don't get what she is saying.

"I think we're going to have to fix that, Rue."

**Authors note: Please review! Super encouraging. As for those who tell me that I don't have right grammar, I don't take that offensive in anyway. It just helps me in what I would improve on. But btw, I am also not a published author, so we all know it's not going to be perfect. I LOOOOOVVVEEEE everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I shall update soon, so until then, may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	14. Chapter 14

In easily shake off what she said, knowing she will explain herself tomorrow. I know I can trust Katniss. And I really wish we could both win the games. The anthem comes to a finish, and I snuggle up against her. One thing really bothering my mind, is I know we can't both win these Games.

There is only one winner, one person who lives. The moment when the tribute becomes a victor. Katniss isn't starving, nor am I. We will not go down without a fight.

I realize how lonely I have been in the arena. I haven't talked, or have interacted with anybody. It's almost like being isolated, like there is nobody to talk to but your shadow.

Drowsiness starts to cover me like a blanket, and I go under.

I wake myself up. Not that I want to,but in these games, you more sleep with one eye open. Not to mention that, we also have a huge chance of being murdered in our sleep.

Katniss is still asleep. I figure I should get us some breakfast, so I get down from the tree and walk over to a little pond. Two perfectly round eggs sit side by side; I take the opportunity to grab them. The bird seems confused, and begins to chase after me. I chuckle at its stupidity, and hurtle up the tree. I sit across from Katniss, waiting for her to wake up. A cannon sound.

I bite my lip from screaming, my head wondering through the people who could be dead. Could it be Thresh? I hope not, after all he did for me.

"Who do you think that was?" Katniss asks. I didn't know she was awake. "I don't know," I say, honestly. And at this point I don't want to know. "It could be any of the others. I guess we'll know tonight," I say.

"Who's left again?" "The boy from District one. Both tributes from two. The boy from three. Thresh and me. And you and Peeta," I say, trying to remember. "That's eight. Wait, the boy from Ten, the one with the bad leg. He makes nine." I know there was another person, but I honestly don't know who that is.

"I wonder how the last one died," I say, hoping it isn't Thresh, but something tells me he isn't dead. He is too big for anyone to go after him.

"No telling. But it's good for us. A death should hold the crowd for a bit." I hope so. "Maybe we'll have time to do something before the Gamemakers decide things have been moving too slowly," she says. "What's in your hands?"

"Breakfast," I say, opening my cupped hands revealing two large eggs. "What kind are those?"

"Not sure. There's a marshy area over that way. Some kind of water bird," I say. I want to cook them, because I have never been a big fan of raw eggs. By the way Katniss looks at me, I can tell she doesn't either, but we can't risk a fire. Katniss adds some berries and rabbit leg to the meal. It is a good breakfast almost anywhere.

"Ready to do it?" Katniss asks, while pulling on her backpack. "Do what?" I ask, confused. I will gladly go along with anything Katniss has in store for us. "Today we take out the Careers' food," We're_ doing what?_

Is Katniss crazy? Even I know we shouldn't mess with Careers. The career are powerful, dangerous people. I don't know if I really want to do this. What would Thresh think of this? He would think it's good idea to at least give it a shot, and may end up being fun. I pull my Thresh cap on to think.

We are going to take out the Careers food. Hey, some real action in the area, some fun. I am up for any adventures the Game makers and tributes can throw at me. _Don't think that, Rue. The Gamemakers could kill you any second, in the push of a button. And who knows what the Careers could do to you._

"Really how?" I say with the most excitement I muster up. "No idea. Come on, we'll figure out a plan while we hunt," She says why hoping down from the tree. I follow after her with a wide smile.

Katniss and I can't hunt very much, (though I don't really hunt), because she has been trying to get out all the info about the Careers as she can get from me. "The boy from district three?" She asks. "He is working with them?"

"Yes, he is at the camp full-time. He got stung, too, when they drew the tracker jackets in by the lake." I say. "I guess they agreed to let him live if he acted as their guard. But he isn't very big," I say with a shrug of my shoulder.

"What weapons does he have?" Katniss asks.

"Not much that I could see. A spear. He might be able to hold a few of us off with that, but Thresh could kill him easily." Why did I add Thresh into that?

"And the foods just out in the open?" I nod. "Something's not quite right about that whole set up."

"I know, but I couldn't tell exactly." I say. "Katniss, even if you could get the food, how would you get rid of it?"

"Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Soak it in fuel." Katniss tickles me in the belly. "Eat it!" I giggle. "Don't worry, I'll think of something." She reassures me, "Destroying things is much easier than making them."

For a little while, we dig up some roots, gather some greens and berries, and we come up with a plan. I tell her all about me. "What's one thing you love most in the world?" "Music," I say, without thinking. "Music?" Katniss asks unsure. "You have a lot of time for that don't you?" "We sing at home. At work, too. That's why I love your pin," I say, pointing to her pin.

"You have mockingjays?" she asks me with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. I have a few that are my special friends. We can sing back and forth for hours. They carry messages for me," I explain.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm usually up highest, so I'm the first one to see the flag that signals quitting time. There's a special little song I do." I start singing a four note tune, the one that I use every day. To signal quitting time. The poor elderly people, fielding, and harvesting food in the hot sun. They work so hard, I feel like I do nothing.

"And the mockingjays spread it around the orchard. That's how everyone knows to knock off," I explain. "They can be dangerous though, if you get too close to their nests. But you can't blame them for that."

Katniss takes the pin off, and hands it to me. "Here, you take it. It has more meaning for you than me."

"Oh, no," I say, giving it back to her. "I like seeing it on you. That's how I knew I could trust you. Besides, I have this." I pull a grass woven star necklace from my shirt, and show it to her. "It's a good luck charm."

"Well, it's worked so far," Katniss says, putting the mocking jay pin back on her shirt. "Maybe you should just stick with that."

By lunch, Katniss and have a plan already to go. We begin to set and place the wood for the first two camp fires, and then I will have to do the third one on my own. Katniss and I decide to meet where our first meal we had together. The stream should help us find it.

Before Katniss leaves, she gives me her sleeping bag, food, and even some matches. We are a team now, and we have to share. But I think when she gave me the sleeping bag is too much.

"What about you? Won't you be cold?" I ask, curious. "Not if pick up another one down by the lake," she answers. "You know, stealing isn't illegal here,"

That's right. This is the Hunger Games, not back in District 11. I almost forgot.

**A\N: Sorry this took so long….. Grammar prob isn't good. I tried really hard on this chapter and I have been super busy lately. So sorry! Next chapter will be updated asap!**


End file.
